Raoul ÇaRoule
Raoul ÇaRoule (pronounced "raool sarool") is a character in Cars 2 and a playable character in Cars 2: The Video Game and Cars: Fast as Lightning. Bio Known as the "World's Greatest Rally Car," #6 Raoul ÇaRoule was born in Alsace, France. A restless soul, Raoul joined the famous 'Cirque du Voiture' French circus where he learned Gymakhana - a graceful drift-filled motorsport that taught him pinpoint timing and an unparalleled ability to navigate tricky courses with ease. He's the first car to ever win nine consecutive rallies. Raoul is confident he can use his rally experience to pull ahead of his fellow World Grand Prix racers during the three courses' touchy dirt sections, especially with his fans in the stands waving banners that read: "ÇaRoule Ca-Rules!" Speed 124.3 mph Specifications‘Cars 2′ Character Stats, New Tokyo Party Clip and New Still as Sophia Loren Joins International Cast *Top Speed: 124.3 mph *Zero – 60 mph: 3.5 seconds *Engine Type: 1.6-liter turbocharged 4-cylinder *Horsepower: 300, ALL WHEEL DRIVE *Hometown: Alsace, France Trivia *Raoul ÇaRoule is a reference to French rally driver, nine times WRC winner Sebastien Loeb, with whom he shares a similar backstory and the same car. *On Raoul's sides and hood is written GRC, which is an allusion to the WRC, the World Rally Championship. *On his tires is written "Rouler Vite", which litteraly means"Roll Fast" in French, or more in context, "Drive Fast". A smaller inscription reads P210/70R18 99S. *He is based on Loeb's Citroën Hymotion4 WRC.﻿ During the production of the film, Citroën contacted Pixar complaining Raoul looked too much like their hatchback. Character art director Jay Shuster had to make a diagram of the character pointing out all the differences, and how the cars weren't the same.Behind The Scenes At Pixar: Talking With The Creators Of Cars 2 *Raoul's pit stop crew chief is Bruno Motoreau. A French version exists in which Raoul ÇaRoule replaces Jeff Gorvette as the car Lightning McQueen meets at the World Grand Prix welcome party along with Lewis Hamilton.Excerpt of an emission of the "Journal Télévisé of TF1" *The French rally racer character in'' Cars 2'' (that ended as Raoul ÇaRoule in the final film) was first supposed to be a female car, named Michèle, in allusion to Michèle Mouton, that finished second in 1982 in WRC.La voiture, vedette des Bagnoles 2 (In French) And when the character was changed to a Sebastien Loeb-inspired racer, he was first named Sebastien.Queen, Ben (2011). The art of Cars 2. San Francisco, Calif.: Chronicle Books. pp. 160. ISBN 978-0811878913. *Raoul's last name, ÇaRoule, literally means in French "That Rolls", which could be translated more in context as "to go fast." *Raoul is similarly modeled like Emma from Cars Mater-National as they are both rally cars. *His nickname is Simmasacheniegahier Quotes #"Ah ha ha! I, will drive CIRCLES around them all." #"No one can beat me!" #"ÇaRoule Ça-Rules! Ha ha ha!" #"So long for now!" #"I will not choose that again, I promise you." #"All systems go." References Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:World Grand Prix Racecars Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Characters Category:Replacements of Jeff Gorvette Category:Male Characters Category:Racers Category:Changing Cars Category:Cars: Fast as Lightning